


Counting The Days

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gallavich, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey rakes the leaves in Ian's garden after school and Ian is head over heels in love with him AU</p><p>I don't own any of these characters except for Jeff so pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting The Days

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes because this is being copied and pasted from my phone. When I get a new laptop I will go through everything and edit. Enjoy!!

Ian Gallagher was in love. 

There was no other way to put it. He had always thought it was a stupid high school crush that he had on the school's class clown, Mickey Milkovich. But the longer it went on, the worse it got. 

And then, his stupid mom had hired him to rake the leaves in their garden. She was the vice principal of the school and had thought it would show him a bit of discipline. In reality she was paying him to distract her son from his studying. 

He came over every Friday afternoon, provided the weather was good, to rake the leaves that always accumulated no matter what. Every Friday afternoon Ian would sit on the bench at the back of the garden with his books and pretend to study. 

Before Mickey, he actually would study. But now he was doomed to fail all his classes because instead, he would watch as Mickey worked endlessly all over the entire garden for an hour and a half. Always by the end of it, he was a hot sweaty mess that made Ian a hot sweaty mess later on when the lights were all out and Ian was alone in his bedroom. 

He had been cleaning the garden for them for two years now. Unfortunately for Ian, it was their last year of school and Mickey was no doubt going to stop taking the leaves every Friday. It was almost winter which only meant one thing. The leaves were almost all gone from the big oak tree that contributed to most of the leaves and Ian wasn't ready to deal with not being able to watch Mickey.

Mickey rarely talked to Ian at all by when he did it was always about school. Until one day when Ian was 'reading' his book instead of studying, Mickey spoke up. 

It had been a warm afternoon and Mickey had almost given Ian a heart attack by taking his t-shirt off and tucking it into his back pocket. He'd almost finished raking the garden into a pile a few feet away from where Ian had been sitting and Ian felt like he was going to go insane. 

Mickey was pushing some leaves into the pile so Ian had buried his head in his book. He'd stopped and leant on the rake to look at Ian.

"Where are you up to?" 

Ians head snapped up to look at Mickey. "Who me?" 

"Yes you. Who the fuck else would I be talking to? The tree?" Mickey rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Right. Um I only just started the other day. So not that far." Ian showed him the thin section of pages that he had already read.

"I love that book. One of my favorite series." Mickey smiled. 

Ian was reading Eragon only because he'd overheard Mickey talking about it to one of his friends in the hallway at school the previous day. 

"It's a series? How many books?" Ian asked, eager to continue the conversation. 

"There is currently only three. Been waiting for him to finish the last one for like three years now. I'm desperate." Mickey laughed as he ran his hands through his hair roughly. 

"I'll be sure to read them after then." Ian smiled. Mickey smiled back before returning to his leaves, leaving Ians heart all a flutter. 

When Mickey left that day, Ian went straight to his bedroom to read it properly. If he hadn't have fallen asleep with the book that night, he would have finished it. He ended up finishing it the next day while he ate his lunch. 

Since then, Mickey was always asking him about where he was up to in each book. Ian was desperate to keep it going so he'd kept reading until he ran out of material. 

Mickey came over to rake the leaves to find Ian was studying again. 

"No more Brisngr?" Mickey had asked the second he'd clocked the homework. 

"I finished It a few nights ago." Ian sighed mournfully. It was a really good book series. 

"Shit you read fast." Mickey smiled, raking leaves right in front of Ian. 

Ian was loving it. He didn't even need to pretend to study. When Mickey was talking to him he could stare and stare and stare. 

"I like reading." Ian shrugged. "I don't know what to read now. Any suggestions?"

"Um." Mickey stopped and stood for a minute, staring at the leaves thoughtfully. "Do you like vampires?" 

"Meh. Overdone."

"Read the Thirst series by Christopher Pike. It's the best take on vampires I've ever seen." Mickey said seriously.

"I will." Ian smiled.

They stared at each other for a second before Mickey gestured to the leaves. "Better get to it." 

Ian nodded and went back to his studying, trying his best to actually get some done for once and failing. 

Mickey had almost finished when a huge gust of wind blew through the garden and whipped up sheets of Ians drawings and leaves, sending them throughout the garden.

"Shit!" Ian gasped. He jumped up and started running around as Mickey helped him. It didn't take long before they had gathered them all up. Mickey was looking through his drawings with wonder. 

"Ian, these are really good." Mickey said as he flicked through them all. Ian was frantically looking through his pile for the drawing of Mickey he had done a few weeks ago. 

"Is this me?" Mickey asked.

"Damn." Ian muttered under his breath. "Uh yeah. I was sick of studying one day so I decided to draw you raking leaves. Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." Mickey handed him his drawings except for his portrait.

"Its- it's just something I do sometimes. I'm not that good." Ian shrugged, embarrassed. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? These are so good. I love this." Mickey ran his fingers over the drawing in wonder. "Can- can I have this?" 

"I- sure. Yeah, take it." Ian smiled widely, unbelieving that Mickey actually liked the drawing. He had thought he was going to freak out and call Ian a stalker or something.

"Thank you." Mickey carefully folded it up and stuck it in his back pocket, staring at all the leaves that had been nicely piled but were now strewn about the yard. 

"Do you want some help?" Ian asked. without waiting for an answer he sat his stuff down on the bench with a heavy book on top and ignored Mickeys protests as he picked up bunches of leaves. 

"Dude, come on. You're taking my job!" Mickey laughed. 

"No I'm doing your job and you're still gonna get paid." Ian grinned ad he dropped a handful of leaves onto the pile. 

"I'll show you." Mickey muttered. 

Ian was about to turn around when suddenly cold hands were grabbing the back of his shirt and leaves were being stuffed down it. 

"Oh my god! Mickey you asshole!" Ian jumped around, shaking the leaves out as Mickey was bent over, laughing.

Ian grabbed a handful and pulled back the waist band of Mickeys track pants and stuffed them down, definitely not sneaking a peek at his ass. 

"Oh fuck!" Mickey stumbled backwards into Ian, knocking him into the pile of leaves and falling on top of him. "I'll fucking get you!" He laughed.

They both started grabbing handfuls of leaves and throwing them at each other, laughing so hard Ian's sides were aching. Ian managed to get on his feet for a second before Mickey tackled him around the waist, pinning him down while he stuffed handfuls and handfuls of leaves down his top. 

"Oh my god. Oh my god stop!" Ian laughed. 

Mickey came to a stop, still straddling Ian as they laughed themselves into silence. They both grinned at each other, Ian feeling like he was about to explode into a thousand stars. 

Mickey looked down at Ian and his face became serious. "This is the last time I'll have to rake your leaves. Did you know?" Mickey asked. 

Ian's face fell. "I thought you had another two weeks?"

"No, I'm going away for a family holiday next weekend. Skipping the last two weeks of school for it." Mickey seemed sad. 

"You're not even staying for prom?" Ian almost whispered. He could feel his heart breaking. He felt like shit suddenly even though Mickey was still perched on top of him. 

"Fuck no." Mickey snorted. He was quiet for a moment before he uttered out words Ian never thought he'd hear. "If I was going though, I'd dance with you." 

"You- you what?" Ian needed to hear it again.

"I'd dance with you if I went." Mickey said firmly, a smile spreading across his face.

"Really?" Ian couldn't fight the huge grin that took control of his mouth. He was so fucking smitten. 

"Can I- can I kiss you?" Mickey whispered. 

Ian was too dumbstruck to do anything except nod. So Mickey leaned down and kissed him. 

Fireworks were going off. Ian was sure of it. Mickeys lips were soft and sweet. He tasted like clear water and cigarettes and Ian was in love. 

Mickey was the one to end the kiss, receiving a whine from Ian in the process. 

"I have a huge feeling that someone is watching us from the house." Mickey smiled at him. "Plus, I actually need to finish these leaves before half past five cause I need to get home in time for dinner." 

Ian peeked over Mickeys shoulder and could just make out Debbie's face in the upstairs bathroom window. "Stay for dinner here. My mom won't care." 

"My mom will." Mickey smiled. He leaned down again and gave Ian a quick kiss before getting off him.

"I'll be back In two weeks to talk to your mom about being your official gardener and maybe I can give you that dance." Mickey held out his hand for Ian and he took it, feeling like his entire body was on fire. 

"Not maybe. Definitely." Ian smiled. He sat back down and didn't even pretend to study this time. He just watched Mickey finish his work, both of the boys grinning wildly. Five thirty rolled around much too quickly for Ians liking.

He helped put all the leaves into a black rubbish bag before they were both standing awkwardly in front of each other. Mickeys eyes kept darting over Ians shoulder to glance at the house. 

"I'll shut them up. Don't worry." Ian smiled. 

"Only if you're sure." Mickey grinned back before kissing him again. 

Ian tried to make the kiss last as long long as possible, had his hands around Mickeys neck and everything. But of course, time was not on his side. 

They broke apart too soon and before Ian knew it, he had walked him to the front door and was watching him walk down the front path. 

"I'll see you real soon, Mick." Ian smiled, watching him walk. 

Mickey turned around and walked backwards, showing off his brilliant smile. "I'm already counting the days."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of many AU's that will be tied together with one epic finale. 
> 
> Keep an eye out for more!!


End file.
